Sometimes people in large organizations have similar names and email aliases. These people may work in different locations and/or divisions, so the only feature that may distinguish one user from another could be the domain name in their canonical name. For example, John Doe/Fairfax and John Doe/China are only distinguished by their domain names: China or Fairfax. This becomes a problem when a user relies on the email program to automatically resolve the address in the “TO” field because it may resolve to the incorrect email recipient. A dialog-based pop-up to challenge the user's decision does not entirely solve this problem, as a quick gesture can nullify such defensive mechanism (such as quickly pressing the Enter key without really reading the dialog, an occurrence that happens quite often). The result of this can be a relatively minor annoyance, but it may also be very critical. For example, confidential information may be sent to the wrong person within the same organization. A similar severe result may be time sensitive messages being sent to the wrong person and a deadline is missed.